


Fudge

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi do some baking. Not all the ingredients make it into the cake.





	Fudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peskychloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/gifts).



> This was fun to write, honestly.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, in that way he does when his patience is wearing thin. Bokuto’s life flash before his eyes. Or at the very least the past day does as he tries to go through all the things he’s done that might have pissed Akaashi off. “Do you know how to bake?”

Bokuto stares at him for a moment before letting out a small _heh?_

“The person who was going to bring the cake to my sister’s baby shower canceled last minute. She was very upset, so I volunteered.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says, shoulders sagging in relief. “Yeah, I guess I sort of know how to bake. I mean, I can make brownies and cookies and I’ve helped my mom bake cakes before so I think…”

“Good,” Akaashi says, whipping out a notebook. “Give me a list of ingredients.”

“Well… what kind of cake does she like?” Bokuto says.

Akaashi stares at him. “She likes chocolate?” he says, like it’s a question.

Bokuto blinks at him, nodding absently. “That’s it?”

“I don’t know!” Akaashi says. “Cake is cake! I’ve already been organizing everything for next weekend on top of everything at work and…”

Bokuto laughs, standing up and taking Akaashi’s hands in his own, stepping a little closer to draw him into Bokuto’s chest. “Alright. I got you,” he says, kissing Akaashi on the forehead. “Come on, let’s go shopping together. It’ll be fun!”

“If you say so,” Akaashi mutters, but as always, he relaxes when Bokuto touches him.

-X-

By the time they get home, they’ve picked up enough ingredients for at least three cakes and two rounds of brownies. Bokuto had somehow convinced Akaashi that they needed to experiment, but mostly he just thinks Akaashi’s mood could use some sweets. He helps Akaashi haul the groceries in, clearing the table and arranging them.

“Alright,” Akaashi murmurs. “Where do we start?”

“Brownies!” Bokuto says. “It can be our back up plan if we can’t make a good cake.”

“Right,” Akaashi sighs. He looks at the mass of ingredients with a hopeless look. “Brownies.”

“Calm down already,” Bokuto chuckles. “I know what I’m doing. Let senpai show you the way.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him. He hadn’t even called Bokuto senpai when they were still in high school, much less now.

“You’re a disrespectful kouhai,” Bokuto says, grabbing a bowl to crack eggs into. “And after everything I’ve taught you.”

“Oh, you’ve taught me plenty,” Akaashi says, rolling up his sleeves and leaning onto the table he measures up the items on the table. He rolls a bottle of chocolate syrup in his long fingers as he thinks. “For example, how to tune out annoying loud noises.”

Bokuto opens up a can of cocoa and flicks it at Akaashi. Akaashi looks at him, eyes wide, hilariously affronted. Bokuto dips his finger into the cocoa and draws a long line on Akaashi’s startled face, standing back and grinning as Akaashi stares at him in a silent rage. When he does move, it’s with startling speed, chasing Bokuto around the table as he dives away.

Akaashi is fast, though, and clever, and soon he manages to back Bokuto into a corner, wrapping his arms around him from behind to bend him overand dripping chocolate syrup on his cheek. It’s surprisingly cold, and Bokuto squeals at the sensation, giggling. “Are you done?” Akaashi snaps, but he sounds less stressed.

Bokuto nods, unable to keep his laughter at bay. “Good,” Akaashi says, and licks his cheek clean. “Let’s put in at least one of these stupid cakes and then you can be childish again.”

“Yessir,” Bokuto says with a grin, and Akaashi rolls his eyes, swiveling around before Bokuto can get a good look at his blush.

Akaashi’s request does not go as planned. They do get a tray of fudge brownies and a cake in, but not without spraying each other with every single ingredient they had. Akaashi looks worse – while Akaashi’s attacks are tactical, neat streaks of syrup and fudge and a little bit of egg, Akaashi is covered in cocoa, flour, sugar, syrup… Bokuto had only stopped short of cracking a whole egg over his head, though the risk of death came close to being worth it for the no doubt adorable face Akaashi would have made.

Akaashi sighs, eying Bokuto. He grips his chin, dragging him closer and licking a strip of fudge off of him in a neat line.

“Gonna take me a while to return the favor,” Bokuto chuckles.

“Yes,” Akaashi sighs. “It certainly will.”

Bokuto snorts and reaches forward to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off. There’s a start line where the shirt had been, caked with cocoa and chocolate. Bokuto swallows down a laugh. “C’mere,” he says.

“Oh, gods, don’t lick off my entire face…” Akaashi says, but he doesn’t twist away when Bokuto starts licking up his jaw.

He pulls back, laughing at the line it leaves.

Akaashi looks back at him, pupils blown as he pushes Bokuto back against the fridge to lick more fudge off of his face and then kiss him. He tastes like the sugar and chocolate Bokuto showered him with and that annoyed sort of aggressive he gets when Bokuto has been teasing him just enough.

Bokuto grins, dancing away. Akaashi glares at him with a look of betrayal, and Bokuto snorts. “We’ve still got some fudge,” he says. “Go to the bed and I’ll…”

“… get me entirely sticky?” Akaashi interjects.

“You hush,” Bokuto chides him, pinching his side. “You know I can tell when you’re only pretending to be grumpy, Kaaaaaaashiiiiiiii.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Don’t drip on the sheets too much,” he mutters. “It’ll be a nightmare to wash chocolate out of the mattress.”

“Hey, I am super graceful,” Bokuto starts, right as he drops the spoon he’d left in the bowl on the floor, splattering fudge over the tile.

Akaashi takes a deep breath, but he heads to the bedroom nonetheless, leaving Bokuto to follow him with the bowl and the bottle of syrup.

Akaashi sits back on the bed, flopping back as he shimmies out of his pants. “The syrup, too?” he sighs.

“Yep. I’m gonna draw an owl on you!”

Akaashi groans, but he lays back. Bokuto sets his things down on the bed beside Akaashi and yanks off his own shirt, then straddles his thighs, laughing as he takes the syrup bottle and draws a head. The body ends up sort of lopsided, but Bokuto thinks it’s pretty good, until Akaashi looks down at it with a straight face and says, “Please put this poor misshapen owl out of its misery, Bokuto-san.”

“Ak _aaa_ shi,” Bokuto groans. “You’re so mean.” He leans down and trails his tongue up Akaashi’s abs, licking up every last drop of that sweet, sticky mess. He lets his tongue swirl into Akaashi’s belly button and Akaashi twitches, slightly ticklish.

Bokuto laughs and lifts the spoon, leaving a dollop of fudge on each of Akaashi’s nipples. Akaashi groans, covering his face with his arm. “You’re ridiculous,” he mutters, but his knee slams into Bokuto’s hip when Bokuto laps up the fudge. He latches his mouth onto Akaashi’s nipples and sucks the last tendrils of flavor from them until Akaashi’s squirming.

His hot length grinds against Bokuto’s thigh, rubbing his own hip against Bokuto’s dick.

“Don’t hog all the sweets,” Akaashi says, trying to sound indifferent even as his breath comes out in short pants. “I want some too.”

Bokuto grins, dragging the spoon over his own bottom lip and leaning down until Akaashi can surge up, taking Bokuto’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking, licking at it. Bokuto pulls away, and Akaashi chases, falling back when he realizes Bokuto is doing it again.

“Fuck,” Akaashi says, the next time Bokuto pulls away.

Bokuto grins down at him and does it again, this time licking back into Akaashi’s mouth when Akaashi licks away the last of the chocolate. Akaashi groans, arching into it, and he looks a little dazed when Bokuto finally pulls away with a flick of his tongue along the roof of Akaashi’s mouth.

He leans down, licking a little bit of the residue of chocolate on Akaashi’s chest, along his nipples, and settles between Akaashi’s legs.

“Noooooooo,” Akaashi groans. “Please don’t put chocolate on my _dick_.”

“You sure?” Bokuto grins.

“You’re the worst,” Akaashi manages, shoving a hand over his eyes. “A menace. A _menace_.”

Bokuto giggles. “Don’t worry, I won’t get it anywhere uncomfortable.”

“Like my _dick_ ,” Akaashi grumbles.

Bokuto grins, swirling the spoon in the creamy fudge before lifting it, a hand under the spoon so it doesn’t drip anywhere unexpected, before he trails it along the underside of Akaashi’s dick, along the veins there. He puts the spoon back and leans down, lowering just the tip of his tongue to Akaashi’s dick and swirling it around there.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi says, slightly warningly, but Bokuto just smirks up at him, smearing chocolate down Akaashi’s length with the tip of his tongue for a moment longer before letting his tongue roll back into his mouth to savor the chocolate.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whines.

“You taste even better with chocolate, Kaashi,” Bokuto says, letting his voice go husky.

“Don’t tease me,” Akaashi hisses.

Bokuto leans his cheek onto Akaashi’s hip, smearing some chocolate there too. “You sure?”

Akaashi huffs, blushing hard. Bokuto squeezes his hand gently to remind him he’ll listen if Akaashi needs it. Akaashi squeezes back to remind Bokuto he’ll ask if he needs it. Bokuto pushes himself back up, licking his mess off of Akaashi’s hip, then returning to his earlier position between Akaashi’s thighs.

He licks a small streak up Akaashi’s length, swirling his tongue under the tip in small circles. He dips back down, drawing a moan out of Akaashi as he starts from the bottom again, lapping up another thin strip of fudge. Akaashi’s thighs come up around his head, his hands tangling into Bokuto’s hair.

“Mm,” Bokuto says. “You know I love chocolate, but I think the best part is tasting you under it.”

Akaashi moans even louder. “ _Bokuto_ ,” he gasps. “ _Please_.”

Bokuto smiles, licking up another small trail, slowly, carefully. It’s ironic, really, because he learned the merits of going slow from Akaashi, and now it’s more often Bokuto who uses them _against_ Akaashi.

“I wanna savor my treat, Akaashiiiiiii,” Bokuto says.

“You eat as fast as I do and we both know iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt……...” Akaashi tries, cutting off into a long groan as Bokuto licks up his shaft with the flat of his tongue, cleaning the most of the fudge off.

“Suck m-me,” Akaashi manages, his legs shifting around Bokuto’s ears as he squirms.

Bokuto leans close enough that Akaashi can feel his breath ghosting over his cock. He lets out something between a moan and a mewl and Bokuto tries very hard not to laugh. Akaashi still knees him gently in the back of the head, though.

He finally takes pity on Akaashi, shifting up a little to take his cock into his mouth. Akaashi sucks in a sharp gasp, shaking with the effort it takes not to thrust into Bokuto’s mouth until he’s properly adjusted to Akaashi’s long cock in his mouth. Bokuto swirls his tongue around the tip and sinks down, and Akaashi lets go, jolting into Bokuto’s mouth until he can pick up a good rhythm.

Bokuto lets him set the pace, licking and sucking as Akaashi thrusts into his mouth with shallow thrusts.

“Fuck,” Akaashi manages, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He tugs at Bokuto’s hair, toes curling as he finally comes, hard into Bokuto’s mouth.

Bokuto swallows, then sits up, waddling forward until he can sit on Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi groans with the sudden pressure as he catches his breath.

“Was it good, Akaashiiii?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi groans, swallowing. “I suppose. I’m still _sticky_.”

Bokuto laughs. “Well,” he says. “But you’re also tasty.”

“Mmm,” Akaashi mumbles, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Very true.”

“And you seem a lot calmer,” Bokuto teases, laying beside Akaashi and tweaking his nose.

“Mmm,” Akaashi says again, relaxing for another moment before he shoots up ramrod straight. “ _The cake is still in the oven.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chill, 'Kaashi, you can probably fit one blowjob into a cake baking time. I mean Idk I've never baked a cake but. Probably.


End file.
